warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
MossClan
About MossClan MossClan: Equivelent to ThunderClan Personallity: Brave and Loyal and ready to defend the warrior code at all costs. Prey: Anything they can catch. Mainly Squirrels, birds and other rodents Founding Leader: Hollystar Territory They live in a prey-filled forest filled with moss. There borders are a River on one side (Bordering RushClan) and a Thunderpath on the other (Bordering SharpClan). There is a twolegplae bordering the another side and a hollow surrounded by five trees (Called fivetrees) is on the last side. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in truce during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned By This clan is owned by Wildwindstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *No force mating If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader: (Sleeps in a cave full of moss) Hollystar: A brown and white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and a gray patch on her back and amber eyes. Kind-hearted, Trustable, loyal, understanding, fair. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Mosspaw Deputy: Amberstorm: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is Hollystar's daughter and has the same personallity as her. Roleplay by Wilwindstar. Medicine cat: (Sleeps in a cave with cracks full of herbs) Riverleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and silver stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. apprentice: Leafpaw MCA Leafpaw:Long haired dark tortishell she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Warriors: (Warriors den beneith a willow tree) Softheart soft ginger she-cat with green eyes and black paws. Mates with Davidwing. Mother of Mosspaw and Leafpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Davidwing brown tom with green eyes and light green stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices: (Apprentices den in a hollow bush) Mosspaw dark green eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: (Nursery in a cave with shiny gems.) Kits Foster Kits Elders (Elders den in warm den under the roots of a large tree) Former MossClan cats (Dead or left clan) Leaders None yet Deputies None Yet Medicine Cats/Medicine cat apprentices None yet Warriors None yet Apprentices None yet Queens None yet Kits None yet Elders None yet Role-playng Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan Category:RPG